Emerging From The Shades
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Season Cullen Contest. Alice decide contratar a El Vampiro para que investigue el reciente, y dudoso, matrimonio de su mejor amiga Isabella Swan de Black. Pero eso no es todo, Alice sabe que hay algo en el destino que los necesita juntos. ¡Lean!


**"Season Cullen Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Emerging From The Shades.

**Autor: **Luchy Rct

**Pareja: **Bella/ Edward.

**Genero:** _Romance_/Suspence

**Summary: **Chicago 1850. Tras sospechosos crímenes después de la boda de su mejor amiga, Alice decide contratar a _El Vampiro_ para que llegue al fondo de la cuestión y saber que sucede en la vida de Isabella. Pero eso no es todo, Alice sabe que hay algo en el destino que los necesita juntos.

**Rating:** K+

**Número de palabras:**17.179

**.**

**.Emerging From The Shades.**

**.**

"_Todo lo que sé es que estoy perdida sin ti, no te voy a mentir."_

**.**

**Delta Goo****drem, Lost Without You. **

**.**

_Chicago 1850._

La niebla espesa ayudaba a que solo se viera su contorno emerger de las sombras.

En medio del prado desierto Alice veía como _El Vampiro_ se acercaba a ella con pasos excesivamente lentos. Ella, al igual que cualquier mujer que estuviera en esa situación, se encontraba nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos a la espera. En su mente trataba de pensar como sería la mejor forma de dirigirse a él y presentarle su caso.

Esperando impaciente y contando los segundos bajo la luz de la luna, Alice pensaba que era la única salida ¿Quién más podría sino ayudarle con su situación?

El Mayor Whitlock, su prometido, le había hablado sobre _El Vampiro_ y su trabajo. Quizás no fuera su mejor idea, se dijo Alice, pero al menos era algo. No podía negar que se había aterrado cuando, sin siquiera haberlo contactado, _El Vampiro_ le había dejado una nota dentro de su armario diciéndole que la esperaba pasada la media noche en el prado que estaba a unas pocas millas de su trabajo.

Y allí estaba, muerta de miedo, sola y deseado que nadie supiera que se había escapado de su mansión, sin duda sería un escándalo que una mujer como Alice Brandon, perteneciente a la alta sociedad y apenas dejando de ser una adolescente, estuviera sola a mitad de la noche. No se preocupaba demasiado de lo que pudieran decir de ella, sino del daño que podría hacerle a su compromiso.

─ Buenas noches, señorita Brandon.─ La voz aterciopelada de _El Vampiro_ se desvaneció con las frías brisas.

Alice intentó mirar más allá de las sombras, pero la oscuridad lograba esconder su identidad a la perfección. Aún así pudo divisar como _El Vampiro_ se inclinaba ante ella en una reverencia, como buena dama correspondió el gesto del caballero.

─ He oído que necesitaba de mis servicios, de no ser así me cuestionaría su presencia esta noche. ─ Su formal manera de hablar hizo que Alice se ruborizara sin motivo aparente, sin más ella asintió con la cabeza.─ Debo suponer entonces que quiere que investigue sobre la vida de su amiga Isabella Swan, disculpe mi ignorancia, ─ se excuso antes de corregirse ─ _sobre_ la Baronesa Isabella Swan de Black.─ Aunque había un tono de burla en su voz, sus palabras eran ciertas. Alice observo atenta como cambiaba el peso de su pierna a otro.─ ¿Qué es lo que quiere que averigüe sobre ella, señorita Brandon?

A diferencia de muchos de sus clientes, Alice no se sorprendió sobre lo directo de él. A _El Vampiro_ no le paso desapercibido aquello, pero era conciente de que Alice era diferente, aunque pocos supieran de sus cualidades puesto que en aquellos momentos la acusarían de bruja… Y él era uno de ellos, aunque no lo cuestionaba.

Alice suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

─ Mi amiga, la baronesa de Black, ha estado ausente desde su boda. Sé que para usted puede que eso no signifique nada, pero conociéndola sé que algo extraño esta sucediendo. Desde que los Black llegaron a Chicago, desde La Push, extraños crímenes nos han invadido. Tan solo una semana después de la boda, han encontrado a dos esclavos tirados a la orilla del lago, junto a lobos. ¿Qué importancia tienen los esclavos? Mi señor se lo estará preguntando. Pensé lo mismo hasta que fui a ver los cuerpos, todos estaban despellejados y decapitados. Después de eso, las muertes misteriosas continuaron. He contado unas dos por semana, y siempre es a personas de la baja clase: prostitutas, esclavos, mercaderes, lavanderas… Pero lo extraño es que todas han sido halladas junto a animales, como si fueran rituales.

Alice dejo de hablar de repente, y aunque _El Vampiro_ espero paciente, ella nunca continúo. Entonces _El Vampiro_ se vio obligado a hablar, puesto que no comprendía que relación había entre aquellas muertes con su amiga.

─ Déjeme que le pregunte, señorita Brandon, puesto que lamento no comprender ¿Qué une estos crímenes como su amiga?

─ ¿No es obvio? Hay un mito, que estoy segura que no es solo eso, de que los habitantes de La Push tienen que cumplir varios rituales una vez casados. La falta de noticias de Isabella y los crímenes que han aparecido cuando ellos se instalaron en estas tierras me hace unir los acontecimientos.

_El Vampiro_, lejos de estar de acuerdo con la teoría de su nueva clienta, decidió que era mejor no hablar. Debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por dichoso caso puesto que unas familias tan importantes podrían acudir a la policía o demás, por lo general sus clientes pertenecían a la clase más baja de la sociedad.

─ De acuerdo, haré lo que este a mi alcance. Me contactaré con usted, mi señora, cuando haya recaudado la información necesaria.─ Se volteó dispuesto a irse. Alice abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, él se le adelanto como si le hubiese leído la mente.─ No se preocupe por el pago, aunque sé que tiene dinero. Sencillamente digamos que algún día estaré en apuros y necesitaré que me predigan el futuro.

Y sin mediar más palabra se inclino sobre sí como saludo, aunque dándole la espalda, y desapareció por las sombras de las que emergió.

─ Sí supiera lo que el destino le depara, no querría cobrarse ese favor…

Alice giro sobre sus tobillos y emprendió su camino de vuelta a la mansión.

~*~*~*~

La doncella ajusto mi corsé hasta el punto en que creí que no volvería a respirar. Mis pechos, pequeños naturalmente, estaban aplastados y levantados de forma que para cuando me pusiera alguno de los vestidos de costura francesa con escote _estos_ sobresalten.

─ He notado que no se esta alimentando muy bien, mi señora.─ Se atrevió a hablar Ángela. Generalmente ella era una muchacha de pocas palabras, pero desde que había contraído matrimonio con el Barón Jacob Black, no podía guardar sus comentarios.

La ignoré como ya era costumbre hacer antes sus comentarios. No es que no estuviera en lo cierto, pero a ella no le incumbían mis problemas.

Poco era decir que desde que el Barón Jacob Black había llegado en mi vida nada iba bien. Aunque en su principio se había mostrado amable, aunque sin más que ello, ahora había demostrado su verdadero ser. Estaba comprobando por carne propia que los habitantes de La Push cumplían cada detalle de sus leyendas.

─ ¿Qué vestido desea llevar el día de hoy, mi señora?─ Salí de mi ensañamiento y miré detrás del cuerpo de Ángela para ver los vestidos que estaban tendidos sobre la cama.

Jacob no era muy original en cuanto a vestidos se trataba, pero no me quejaba demasiado, lo que menos me interesaba era como me veía. Distintos vestidos de costura europea estaban allí, de colores oscuros como negros, azules, bordos… Sin duda nada ahora tendría color de rosa.

Suspire, y señale un vestido azul eléctrico de lazo, sobrero y guantes. Ángela le hizo señales a una de las muchachas que estaba en la puerta para que se lo alcanzase. La niña corrió a él torpemente y se lo llevo tratando de sostenerlo con la mayor delicadeza. Le sonreí, sabía lo que era estar nerviosa y ser patosa a la vez. Y por unos momentos deseé estar en su lugar, ser una simple dama de compañía que debía trabajar desde antes de cumplir los catorce años para poder sobrevivir.

Ángela se dedico con avidez a fundarme en la enagua y los armadores para luego pasarme el vestido por la cabeza. Deje que me vistiera, mientras mi mente soñaba con salir de la presión en la que mis padres me habían metido. No es que ellos hubiese pensado alguna vez las cosas horribles que Jacob era capaz de hacer, simplemente querían casarme antes de que pasará los veinte años donde las ofertas se hacían cada vez más escasas.

Fui arrastrada hasta el tocador, donde Ángela se dispuso a tratar de arreglar mi cabello. Un gran desafió, sin duda, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba. Mi pelo era demasiado lacio para la moda que se llevaba y largo.

Al final Ángela lo recogió de forma que el sombrero del vestido se sostuviera. Lista para salir a lo que me esperará del día, me deje llevar por el destino.

Mis manos temblaron cuando al llegar al comedor Jacob ya estaba sentado frente a su desayuno. Mis doncellas dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para quedar a mi espalda. Tome aire antes de dirigirme a él, evitando demostrar mis miedos.

─ Buenos días, mi señor.─ Me incliné y Jacob me miró.

─ Has elegido bien, Isabella. Ese vestido tiene un buen escote.

Escondí una mueca ante su comentario indecoroso. Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Volví a inclinarme para ocupar mi lugar en la otra cabecera. Jacob pareció poner toda su atención en mi persona, lo cual me hizo sentirme intimidada. ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba ahora? Ya llevaba más de cinco meses con él y no dejaba de sorprenderme con sus rituales.

─ Te alegrará saber que ya estamos llegando al final de nuestras tradiciones, Isabella. Estoy seguro que para la semana que viene ya podremos dedicarnos a concebir. Estoy ansioso por un heredero.

¿Concebir? Temblé inevitablemente. No era que no hubiésemos consumado ya nuestro matrimonio, no. Pero la idea de que ahora fuera más seguido me aterro, las veces que Jacob había aparecido en mi habitación había sido un infierno. No era gentil, y me sorprendía que aún no hubiese quedado embarazada.

Aún así, que los rituales se acabarán era un alivio. Haber visto como disfrutaban de la tortura y la muerte de personas inocentes y animales me había marcado. El dolor en sus facciones, y no poder hacer nada…

Moví la cabeza tratando de quitar las imágenes de mi mente y me concentré en el desayuno que estaba frente a mí. Pan, jugo, fruta, té… Y nada se me antojaba. Fingí beber un poco de té mientras miraba a Jacob que hablaba.

─ Me ha llegado una carta de Masen, al parecer se hospedará aquí hasta que vuelva a su residencia ¿Te lo puedes creer?─ El disgusto de Jacob significaba un alivió para mi, el que hubiese un huésped hacía que él se viera limitado con sus acciones.─ Al ser la mano derecha de la familia Cullen y de los Vulturis, me he visto obligado a aceptarlo ¿Qué querrá aquí? Espero que no se alargue demasiado su estadía…

Deje que las palabras se las llevará el viento. La presencia de aquel hombre significaba mi salvación, al menos momentáneamente.

~*~

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, estaba aterrorizada. Sujetada por los brazos gracias a dos hombres, estaba frente a una hoguera. Mis lágrimas, que parecían no tener fin, humedecían mis mejillas y los sollozos cortaban mi ya costosa respiración.

Frente a mí se llevaba a cabo el más horrendo de los sacrificios, el último según Jacob. Tres esclavos y dos prostitutas despellejadas, que segundos atrás fueron violadas, gritaban con desesperación mientras el fuego los consumía. Jamás olvidaría las miradas de suplica, de dolor que me dirigían. Aunque grite, forcejeé y lloré, no se detuvieron. Me daba asco como Jacob y sus amigos se reían y brindaban con vino añejo por su labor. La piel de los lobos sacrificados formaban parte del fuego y su carne estaba alrededor. Los ladridos que dieron durante el proceso fueron, tal vez, más traumáticos que los gritos humanos ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Cómo podían vivir con la carga y encima disfrutar de ello? Y aunque había cerrado los ojos lo más que pude, las imágenes que había visto eran suficientes.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía por los temblores, no solo producto de los sollozos sino también de la irá contenida.

Fui volteada con fuerza y arrastrada por los hombres hasta la carrocería. Ya volvería a casa, aunque no era un consuelo alguno, desde luego.

Sorpresa me lleve cuando, sin aviso alguno, otra carroza estaba frente a la mansión. Algo en mi pecho se alivió, con mucha suerte el señor Masen sería capas de ayudarme.

Guiada por los hombres y esperada por mis doncellas en la puerta, fui escoltada hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba entre las penumbras un hombre de espaldas a mí observando por la ventana.

Intenté arreglar mi rostro antes de carraspear para llamar su atención. Contuve el aire cuando me permitió ver su rostro perfecto, varonil, de facciones duras pero que enmanaba dulzura ¿Acaso eso era posible? Portador de un cabello cobrizo rebelde y ojos cual esmeraldas, allí sin más preámbulos estaba el señor Masen.

─ Lamento no haber estado para recibirlo, mi señor.─ Hice una reverencia seguida por mis súbditos.─ Es un placer tenerlo aquí, señor Masen.

Alce la vista y él inclino su cuerpo hacía delante, en modo de saludo.

─ No hay culpa, Baronesa. Lo cierto es que no había avisado que llegaría hoy, por lo que no esperaba recibimiento.

Su voz, aterciopelada y de ópera, se sentía ruda, forzada. Quizás podrían ser ensoñaciones mías, así que lo pasé por alto.

─ ¿Lo han atendido como es debido? ¿Fue de su agrado la habitación? De no ser así hay otras para ofrecer…

─ Cálmese.─ Me tuteó, y la sonrisa en su rostro ilumino la sala. Y al contrario de sus anteriores palabras, estas fueron más relajadas. ─ Todo esta de maravilla, pero si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que es usted la que no esta bien…

─ No se lo permito.─ interrumpí empeorando mi humor. Por unos segundos había olvidado lo que había presenciado tan solo minutos atrás, las atrocidades que quedarían en mi memoria por siempre.─ Al ver que se encuentra instalado y cómodo, mi presencia no es necesaria. Mi esposo, el barón, llegará en unas horas.

Volteé bajo la atenta mirada de mis doncellas y los guardias de la puerta, y me dirigí a la salida sin mirar atrás, escondiendo la decadencia de mi rostro.

─ Lamento haberla insultado, mi lady.

Y eso fue lo último que oí hasta la hora de la cena. Maquillada para esconder mis ojeras, aunque los ojos rojos seguían presentes, y enfundada en un vestido verde seco, estaba sentado en la cabecera frente a Jacob y a su derecha el señor Masen.

Por suerte en debates políticos no necesitaban la opinión de una mujer, por lo que me había entretenido jugando con la carne seca y el queso de cabra en mi plato. Al contrario de los hombres que habían devorado un pavo, yo solo veía la comida como un adorno más de la mesa.

Agradecí que no me hicieran hablar, no estaba segura de que mi voz pudiera salir. Aún así las constantes miradas de Jacob y el invitado que me echaban me ponían nerviosa, ya que no podía identificarlas del todo. Las de Jacob eran sencillas: no arruines el momento, no hables sobre los sacrificios; pero el verdadero misterio estaban el los ojos verdes del señor Masen.

─ ¿De qué clase de lectura disfruta, Isabella?

Solté el tenedor ante la sorpresa, señor Masen me miraba ansioso y note que Jacob estaba entretenido regañando a un sirviente. Trate de calmarme antes de hablar.

─ Debo admitir que me gusta la novela romántica, pero soy muy amplia en cuanto a mis gustos literarios.

─ Es interesante, no conozco muchas mujeres que disfruten de la lectura.

─ Pues seré una extraña, mi señor, pero a mi me fascina. Aunque seguro opinara, al igual que el barón, qué el echo de que una mujer lea es una aberración ya que no debemos pensar.─ Aunque quise hacer un comentario irónico, sonó más a una acusación y reproche mal dirigido.

─ Se equivoca usted mucho, Isabella, yo pienso que las mujeres tienen tanto derecho a pensar como los hombres.─ Mis ojos se abrieron, y Edward se inclino más a la izquierda, bajando el tono de voz para que Jacob no nos oyera.─ Las mejores ideas suelen tenerlas las mujeres, pero por desgracia son pronunciadas por los hombres.

Me sonroje cuando me guiño un ojo y volvió a acomodarse erguido en su lugar.

─ Me sorprende, mi señor.

─ Eso espero.─ Me sonrió.─ Preferiría que me tuteara, Isabella, como yo lo hago con usted. Soy Edward, no señor Masen.

─ Es un gran atrevimiento, mi señor.

─ Puede ser, pero es lo que corresponde. Tengo pensado pasar una temporada aquí y pasaremos mucho tiempo junto, así que será más fácil que empecemos correctamente.

─ Estoy de acuerdo.

─ Espero que Isabella no le este aburriendo con su mente precaria.─ El comentario de Jacob me hizo reprimir un gruñido ¡El mataba gente por diversión y yo era la precaria! Maldito machista Borbón.

─ Para nada, mi señor, al contrario. Resulta muy interesante conversar con su esposa, debería intentarlo más a menudo.

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo, que un hombre me defendiera era algo que sin duda poca veces lo presenciaría, mucho menos que se enfrenara a Jacob por mi honor. El acto fue de lo más noble y caballeroso, pero a el barón no le resulto de esa forma.

Después de cerrar la cena con una copa de jerez, Jacob se disculpo y nos dejo a Edward y a mí en la biblioteca despidiéndose con un comentario impropio y de mal gusto. De cualquier forma con total de que se retirará, aunque fuera para acostarse con su amante e insultarme descaradamente públicamente, soportaba lo que fuera.

─ Discúlpelo, mi señor. El barón no ha tenido…

─ No debe de disculparse en su nombre, Isabella. Él debería hacerlo por sus propios métodos y no dejando que usted cargue con el peso de sus errores.

─ Eso es muy amable, Edward, pero aún así él es mi esposo y debo responder por él.

─ No tiene que ser de esa forma.─ Edward se sirvió otra copa de jerez, sin olvidarse de ofrecerme, y se acomodo en el sofá individual que estaba a mi lado frente a la mesa de lectura.─ No sé como lo soporta, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero Jacob no la merece, Isabella, es muy poco hombre para tanta mujer.

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante su cumplido. Sin duda teníamos una mente similar, pero por desgracia me veía atada a no poder dar mi opinión, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo la esposa del barón.

─ Sus pecados están ante los ojos de Dios, yo sólo lo disculpo de sus malos modales.

─ Puede que Dios sea ciego en muchos aspectos, mi señora.

Fruncí el ceño y baje el libro hasta mi regazo.

─ ¿A qué se refiere, Edward? Dios lo ve todo y castiga a todo aquel que no rija sus reglas. Puede que Jacob piense que esta libre de pecado, pero no es cierto. Aunque su cultura sea indígena no significa que lo que haga este bien, y Dios eso lo sabe.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que Jacob ha hecho que lo condene al pecado? Es maleducado, altanero y sin duda tiene una gran falta de moral; pero estoy seguro de que usted no se refería a ello ¿Si no a qué?

Deseé que la tierra me tragará en esos momentos, ¿Cómo había dejado que esas palabras salieran de mi boca sin antes pensarlas? Podía meterme en un gran aprieto si Edward llegaba a enterarse de lo que Jacob hacía por mi culpa. Negué con la cabeza varias veces y trate de mantenerme relajada, aunque el ceño fruncido de Edward me hacía saber que no me creería nada que le dijera que no fuera la verdad, aún así no hablaría.

─ Todo hombre tiene pecados, mi señor.

─ Tú hablabas de su cultura.

─ No me refería a nada en especial.─ Y con aquel comentario deje en claro que no diría una palabra, levante el libro y volví a la lectura que correspondía antes de irme a dormir. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí un tiempo hasta que él también tomo un libro.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio hasta que decidí que era suficiente, la lectura no entretenía mi mente y estaba demasiado nerviosa para seguir compartiendo la sala con él. Deje la copa vacía sobre la mesa, a sabiendas de que la recogerían los criados, y me levante llevando el libro conmigo.

─ Permiso, mi señor, pero creo que es hora de recostarme.

─ Entiendo. Que tenga una buena noche, baronesa.

Asentí y con una última reverencia me dirigí a la puerta.

_Buscaré la forma de sacarla de este infierno, _creí oír mientras me dirigía hacía mi recamará. Durante el camino por las escaleras deseé haber oído bien y que Edward sospechará lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos me convencí de que solo había sido un delirio mío ante la desesperación de escapar de Jacob Black.

~*~

Un mes, casi un mes que Edward llevaba viviendo en la mansión. Las primeras semanas no fueron algo digno de recordar, después de aquella primera noche en la que casi delaté a mi esposo intenté por todos los medios posibles evitar la presencia de Edward, pero fue una tarea complicada viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Jacob cada vez estaba menos tiempo en la casa, siempre con la excusa de que tenía asuntos que atender, aunque tanto él como Edward y yo sabíamos que Jacob se escapaba con su amante. No era algo que me molestará realmente, el hecho de que se desahogará con ella significaba que no pasaría la noche conmigo. Desde entonces la idea de que le diera un heredero había pasado a segundo plano, un alivió realmente.

Por otro lado sospechaba que Edward también tenía una amante puesto que desaparecía por largos períodos sin avisar a donde iba. Por alguna razón él seguía interesado en mis palabras de la biblioteca y siempre que podía preguntaba sobre la cultura de Jacob…

¿Pero que podía decirle yo, más que lo que había presenciado? Nada, absolutamente nada. Jacob y yo casi cruzábamos palabras, jamás se había tomado las molestias de explicarme sus tradiciones. Lo único que sabía, y no por el sino por los rumores, que su padre era noble y su madre de origen indígena… Y hubiera sido un bastardo, si su padre no se hubiese casa con ella después de un accidente que lo dejo sin más herederos. Por lo tanto Jacob era igual o más indígena que casi todos los habitantes de La Push, y ello con convertía en un hombre de instintos y no de pensamientos.

Por mi parte había tratado de entretenerme con las tareas de la nobleza, aunque Jacob me permitía asistir a pocas reuniones de juegos o bailes, y obviamente me había prohibido comunicarme con mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon.

Suspiré. La extrañaba tanto, hacía apenas pocas semanas atrás había salido anunciado en el periódico su casamiento con el Mayor Whitlock. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder estar allí dándole mis deseos. Seguía buscando la forma de burlar al barón y poder escribirle a Alice, aunque no podía decirle más que unas cuantas palabras de nostalgia.

Sentada sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol y con un libro en la mano, sentía la brisa del frío de enero golpearme de lleno en la mejilla. Mi plan de que Edward me sacará de esta vida había quedado en el olvido, aunque sin duda agradecía que su presencia ya que mantenía a Jacob lo más alejado posible de mí.

Y no podía evitarlo, Edward me atraía de una forma potente. No estaba segura, quizás por el momento solo fuera de forma física, solo hacía un mes que lo conocía y había mantenido una distancia prudente con él. Pero su forma misteriosa de manejarse, las miradas penetrantes y sus constantes preguntas habían echo algo dentro de mí. Me reí ante un pensamiento sin sentido, con él los lugares se había cambiado, generalmente yo era la que se la pasaba preguntando y hurgando en la vida de los demás… Edward me había sobrepasado.

─ Debe ser una lectura interesante, mi señora, especialmente si puede leer con el libro al revés.

Su voz aterciopelada hizo que lanzase el libro en el aire y, si Edward no hubiese tenido un buen reflejo le habría pegado en la cara. Estaba segura de que una nueva tonalidad de rojo había aparecido en mi pálida piel ¡Dios Santo, cuanto vergüenza!

Mire a Edward apenada desde mi altura, él decoraba su rostro con una enorme sonrisa y no pude descifrar si era de diversión, burla o simplemente para aligerar el ambiente.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!─ Murmure de forma atolondrada arreglando mi vestido sobre la manta.

─ Debo entender que la tome por sorpresa, Isabella. No importa, no hay culpa sin sangre.─ Bromeó, aunque a mí no me causo gracia alguna.

Edward se agacho para tomar el libro entre sus manos y mirar la tapa, me ruboricé aún más ¿Qué pensaría sobre lo que estaba leyendo? Quizás me consideraba una mujer más de la sociedad.

─ ¿_Cumbres Borrascosas_, mi señora? Es un libro bastante reciente, ¿Cómo a dado con él?─ Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, a decir verdad no estaba segura ya que Alice me lo había obsequiado antes de que marchara. Edward abrió en cualquier parte del libro y recite un pequeño fragmento.─ _Ahora me demuestras lo cruel que has sido conmigo, cruel y falsa. ¿Por qué me despreciaste?_

El echo de que hubiese elegido ese fragmento no fue solo casualidad, Edward debía de haber leído ya el libro ¿O sí había sido casualidad? De cualquier forma, reproche implícito o no, él tenía razón si le separaba aquellas palabras de la trama de la novela. Lo había despreciado, sencillo como sonaba, pero no estaba orgullosa de ello, valía aclarar.

─ He de suponer entonces, mi señor, que ya lo ha leído ¿No es así?

─ Supone bien, tengo una conexión con unos amigos de Inglaterra y me lo han conseguido. Un libro un tanto vulgar, si me disculpa la opinión, y de una trama que deja mucho que desear.

─ No le gustan los romances.─ No fue una pregunta, sino la afirmación a un hecho, aunque debí de confundirme porque Edward estaba negando con la cabeza.

─ No tengo ningún problema con los romances. He leído y releído _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, y me atrevo a revelar que es uno de mis favoritos. Pero _Cumbres Borrascosas_ no tiene nada de cultura. Es una historia de odio, no de amor. Y el autor no demuestra tener un vocabulario muy puro, debe de ser alguien del campo.

─ Es una acusación imparcial, aunque fue un gran valor admitir sus gustos por el romanticismo. Pocos hombres tienen tanta fuerza para decirlo públicamente.

─ No es valor, sino visión del mundo. No dejaré de ser hombre porque me guste una historia de amor. Muchas personas las viven en vida y no por eso cambian su sexualidad. ¿Puedo?─ Se interrumpió para señalar el lugar junto a mí sobre el mantel, asentí con la cabeza y Edward se sentó a mi lado con el libro todavía abierto en sus manos.─ ¿Es la primera vez que lo lee?

─ La verdad es que no. Debe ser la tercera, si no es que me he perdido con la cuenta. Desde que mi amiga Alice me lo regalo no he hecho más que leerlo, me recuerda a los momentos que compartíamos juntas… Más allá del valor sentimental, la historia me agrada.

─ Debe de extrañar mucho a su amiga.─ Divago, y luego me sonrió cambiando de tema.─ ¿Qué es lo que le gusta? Porque la verdad no entiendo que puedo haber de bueno en esta historia.

─ Empiezo por contradecirle, Edward, sí es una historia de amor. Desde un principio cuando Heathcliff y Catherine mantienen su amistad a escondidas se sabe que entre ellos hay más que solo un juego de niños. Es verdad que Catherine es el centro de todas las discordias, egoísta y prejuiciosa, sin cuidado del daño que puede causar. Pero esos defectos son los que la unen a Heathcliff. Él que fue criado entre el odio, no conoce más que ello y la forma de Catherine no lo altera. Hay que tener en cuenta, por supuesto, que el es hosco, amargado, codicioso y orgulloso. El punto, mi señor, es que a pesar de todo las barreras el amor de ellos es puro, y aunque Catherine muere antes sin poder llegar a un final de ensueños, Heathcliff la recuerda constantemente y es por ellos, y no por otros factores que se pueden suponer, que se llega al tan deseado feliz final de la historia.

Tome aire cuando acabe, y fue allí (y no antes) que me deje llevar por la mente, sin pensar en lo que decía. Edward debía de pensar que era una estúpida, pero estaba tan emocionada de poder compartir mi crítica del libreo con alguien. Edward era la primera persona que conocía que lo había leído y no iba a perder mi oportunidad por más que me hiciera ver como una adolescente enferma del amor.

─ Me sorprender, Isabella. Y de no haber sido porque soy un hombre que no da vueltas a sus opiniones, me habría convencido de darle una releída y verlo desde sus ojos. Pero me parece innecesario, creo que el debate es más interesante que si los dos opinásemos de la misma forma.─ Edward no dejaba de sorprenderme, sin duda, y asentí en consentimientos a sus palabras. Un hombre sabio, me dije. ─ Ahora sí, su punto de vista me ha descabellado. Tiene una forma de ver las cosas que pocas personas son capases de poseer y apreciar. Para su fortuna yo soy una de las pocas, y valoro su opinión. Generalmente cuando hoy en día se habla de literatura no oigo más que _"me gusto",_ sin fundamento alguno. Pero el hecho de que me diera un porqué justificado hizo que la comprendiera y no la juzgará. Es una mujer audaz, Isabella, debería de aprovechar de su don.

─ Me halaga usted, señor.

─ He dicho simplemente la verdad, Isabella.

─ ¿Qué es lo que lo trajo exactamente a Chicago, Edward?─ Pregunte de repente cuando sentí que sus comentarios estaban tratando de llevar a otro tipo de conversación. La pregunta salió bruta de mis labios, pero sin duda eso lo entretendría y a mí me daría la información que tanto deseaba.

─ Un cambio interesante de tema, Isabella.─ Me ruborice, pero no hable.─ Tenía unos cuantos asuntos que atender en la ciudad, y a causa de que mi mansión esta en reformas he recurrido a mis viejos amigos…

─ No me tome por tonta, Edward, sé muy bien que Jacob y usted no fueron ni son amigos. Desde lejos uno puede deducir la rivalidad entre ustedes.

─ Es usted muy perspicaz, Isabella. Sí, así es. Jacob y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, pero fue a la única persona a la que pude recurrir.

─ Tampoco es verdad, mi señor. Sé por buena fuente que tiene muchos contactos en la ciudad e incluso un íntimo amigo de usted reside aquí.

Ambos nos dirigimos miradas desafiantes. Edward cerró con fuerza el libro y se dedico a mí en exclusivo.

─ ¿Dónde ha conseguido tal información, Isabella?

─ Así que no lo niega. En las fiestas, mi señor, y algunas cosas que salen publicadas en el periódico. Por si no lo sabía es un hombre importante y toda información sobre usted es interesante.

─ ¿Debo entender que le resulto interesante, mi señor?─ Casi me muero cuando dijo esas palabras, su ego era más alto de lo que esperaba.─ De cualquier forma no veo porque le importa, al fin y al cabo la estoy ayudando.

Fruncí el ceño, esa respuesta no era algo que esperará realmente.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir?

─ Sé que Jacob no tiene ni el menor respeto por las mujeres, y obviamente carece de caballerosidad. El simple hecho de que sea un barón, no quiere decir nada. Jacob es más quileute que cualquier nativo de _La Push_, la diferencia esta en su padre y el dinero, nada más.

─ Aún así no entiendo su punto.

─ Una de nuestras tantas rivalidades es que yo me muestro en desacuerdo con el trato que ejerce sobre las mujeres. No sé como se comporta como esposo, y estoy seguro que usted tampoco ya que no pasa tiempo con él.─ Lo fulmine con la mirada ¿Me estaba reclamando? Y como si hubiese leído mi mente, respondió:─ No, no le reclamo nada. Por el contrario, Isabella, creo que hace bien.

─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Jacob le hace a las mujeres, Edward?─ Aunque algo de temor salió de mis labios, él no pareció notarlo.

─ Si se lo dijera no sería un caballero. Aunque estoy seguro, aunque usted se empeña en ocultarlo, que sabe a lo que me refiero. O al menos en parte. Es un detalle, claro esta, pero que ande tan descaradamente con su amante frente a usted es algo intolerable.

─ No me molesta.

─ Lo he notado, y supongo que es mejor que se acueste con ella que con usted.─ Jadeé ante su forma de hablar ¿Cómo podía meterse en un tema tan delicado? ¿Quién era él?─ Según sus costumbres es lógico maltratar a las mujeres en la cama. Sí han consumado su matrimonio, entonces sabrá lo que digo.

M indigno que hablará de esa forma sobre mi vida sexual. ¿¡Quién se creía que era!?

─ No le da a usted ningún derecho hablar de esa forma.

─ Creí que las formalidades entre nosotros se habían perdido.─ Contra-ataco.─ Estoy preocupado por su persona, no quiero que Jacob la dañe.

_Muy tarde_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

Puede que Jacob no me hubiese lastimado a grandes rasgos físicamente en la cama, pero con solo haberme llevado a presenciar aquellas aberraciones tanto como a la vida humano como animal, me había dejado marcado de por vida. Edward jamás comprendería aquello hasta que no lo viviera por carne propia, y no sería yo quien delataría a Jacob. Podía ser estúpida, pero no tanto. Si de mi boca llegaba a salir alguna palabra sobre aquello Jacob me haría sufrir hasta lo imposible, y sabía que no era solo una amenaza…

─ Es hora del té, deberíamos regresar.

─ Tendré que darle la razón, pero sepa Isabella que no lo dejaré correr.

─ No esperaba menos de usted.

Dada por cerrada la platica, Edward se puso de pie y me ayudo a hacer lo propio. No dejo que las doncellas, que se hallaban a varios metros de nosotros, se acercaran. Tomo la manta acomodándola en su brazo, el mismo que sostenía el libro, y me escolto a la mansión.

Durante el camino no mediamos palabra alguna, me encontraba incomoda y sin ganas de empezar una discusión que nos llevaría a la nada.

Deje de respirar cuando en la puerta de la mansión, Jacob nos esperaba con su semblante tenso. Temblé, parecía una fiera, temblando y con el rostro crispado. Inconcientemente mi brazo ejerció más fuerza con el de Edward y el me correspondió, ya que veía lo mismo que yo.

─ ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!─ Grito sin que aún nosotros estuviésemos bastante cerca de él.─ No pierde oportunidad usted, Sir Edward. Mi esposa no es destacada por su inteligencia, no esperaba menos de ella. ¿Pero usted? Pensé que viviendo bajo mi techo respetaría al menos mi honor.

─ Nadie lo ha manchado, mi señor.─ Temblé ¿Acaso me acusaba de serle infiel? ¡Descarado! Él era el que pasaba más parte con su amante que con su esposa.

─ La Baronesa tiene razón, Jacob. Ante su ausencia la he acompañado, bajo la atenta mirada de las doncellas, a leer a la intemperie. No hemos hecho nada indecoroso y mucho menos contra su honor. Isabella es una mujer fiel, al contrario de usted debo agregar.

El rostro de Jacob parecía estallar, estaba más colorado como si tuviera fiebre y sus cejas se tocaban por tanto fruncirlas. No quise estar en los zapatos de Edward, aunque en los míos ya había suficiente barro.

─ ¡Y te atreves a insultarme, descarado! ¡Suelta a mi esposa!

La orden me hizo temblar nuevamente, Jacob estiró una mano hacía mí en ofrecimiento. Resignada y sabiendo que era lo mejor, intenté soltarme del brazo de Edward, pero no me lo permitió. Al contrario de mis movimientos, el me tomo con más fuerza ¿¡Es que estaba loco o había perdido la razón!?

─ No dejaré que la Baronesa se acerque a usted en ese estado. Nosotros tendremos una audiencia en privado, ahora.

La voz de Edward era afilada, desafiando a Jacob a que se oponga a su petición. Los guardias de la puerta y las doncellas a mi lado miraban la escena aterrados, y preparados a actuar ante cualquier situación de extremo. Observe con atención como los puños de Jacob se abrían y cerraban con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos estaban blancos a falta de sangre.

El Barón asintió y volteó, los guardias le abrieron la puerta y él paso el umbral con pasos grandes.

─ Después hablaremos nosotros, Isabella. Ninguna mujer me falta el respeto como lo has hecho tú.

Jadeé, tanto tiempo alejado de mí para que con una situación burda se vinieran abajo mis esfuerzos por mantenerme a salvo.

_Que el cielo me proteja de__ su ira_, resé.

Edward se separó de mí maldiciendo en francés, dejo el libro en mis manos y lo siguió dentro de la mansión. Los seguí junto a mis doncellas hasta la puerta de la oficina de Jacob, donde Edward cerró la puerta de un portazo frente a mi cara.

El miedo me hizo su prisionera y lágrimas traicioneras llenaron mis ojos deseosas de salir. No lo permití, debía mostrarme fuerte, no podía flaquear justo en este momento. Si Jacob llegaba a notar mi vulnerabilidad la usaría a su favor.

Me dirigí a mi recamará junto a mis doncellas. Ángela al ver que mis piernas perdían fuerza, me ayudo a subir los escalones de mármol hasta llegar a destino. Tratando de distraerme, se dedico a pedir que hirvieran agua para que pudiera tomar un baño y cambiarme para la noche. La hora del té quedaba en el olvido, claro estaba.

Me deje caer en la cama, nada apropiado para una dama y la hora que era, pero no me importo. Noté que Edward había marcado una página del _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Desesperada y huyendo de mis pensamientos, abrí allí y leí lo que él me había señalado.

De toda a página solo rescate un párrafo. ¿Edward quería decirme algo con ello? O simplemente era una de sus partes favoritas.

"_[...] Solo iba a decir que el cielo no pareció ser mi casa, y me partía el corazón a fuerza de llorar por volver a la tierra, y los ángeles estaban tan enfadados que me tiraron en medio del brezal, en lo más alto de Cumbres Borrascosas, en donde me desperté llorando de alegría. Esto servirá para explicar mi secreto tan bien como lo otro. No tengo más motivos de casarme con Edgar Linton que de estar en el cielo, y si ese malvado no hubiera hundido a Heathcliff tan bajo, no hubiera pensado en ello. Me degradaría ahora casarme con Heathcliff; él no sabrá nunca cuanto le amo, y eso no es porque sea guapo, Nelly, sino porque es más que yo misma. De lo que sea que nuestras almas estén hechas, la suya y la mía son lo mismo, y la de Linton es tan distinta como la luz de la luna del rayo y la helada del fuego."_

Si quiera había amistad entre Edward y yo, puesto que descartaba que quisiera confesarme sentimientos con dicha cita. Pero sí, había algo allí que me hacía pensar.

Tal como Catherine le decía a Nelly, ella no deseaba casarse con Edgar pero diversas circunstancias la llevaron a ello. Me veía reflejada en ella, aunque en escenarios distintos, yo me había casado con Jacob por no tener una mejor opción. El matrimonio me había cerrado las puertas a enamorarme, claramente no iba a hacerlo de Jacob jamás, tal como a Catherine le sucedía, aunque ella ya había encontrado sus sentimientos y a la persona dueña de ellos.

─ Disculpe, mi señora, pero el baño ya esta listo.─ Miré a Ángela y asentí.

Me ayudo a deshacerme de mis ropas y me relaje dentro del agua caliente. Ángela brotaba mi espalda haciendo que mis músculos se soltaran, pero mi mente seguía trabajando a mil deseando que nada de importante trascendencia sucedieran en la planta baja.

─ ¿Qué crees que suceda abajo, Ángela?

Ella soltó la esponja, suspiro y se dedico a frotar mi cabello.

─ No sé que decirle, mi señora. El barón, disculpe el atrevimiento, ha exagerado los hechos. Sir Edward Masen solo la estaba escoltando, no entiendo su reacción.

─ Sobreactuó.─ Resumí en un susurro.

Pensaba como Ángela, pero al igual que ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar y desear lo mejor. Ella se dedico a terminar con mi cabello y me ayudo a salir de la bañera cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse.

Envuelta en una bata, fui guiada a la habitación donde la otra doncella había preparado ya la ropa sobre la cama. Le sonreí gentilmente para no ponerla nerviosa.

─ Una buena elección, gracias.

Se sonrojo. El gesto me hizo verme reflejada en ella y reprimí una sonrisa. Ángela y ella se encargaron de ponerme el corsé, la enagua y el vestido gris perla. Llevando el cabello suelto para que se secará mejor y sin nudos, Ángela lo escondió con la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta.

Suspire, ¿Cuánto más podrían hablar? Había pasado más desde una hora y nadie había subido a informarme sobre nada. Decidí que lo averiguaría por mi cuenta.

Me sobresalte al ver, justo cuando estaba llegando a la planta baja, como Edward salía hecho una furia del estudio de Jacob y azotaba la puerta detrás de él ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué lo retará a duelo? Ok, sí eso era muy malo.

Corrí los escalones que me faltaban, y el ruido de mis zapatos contra la madera junto a mi torpeza alerto al señor Masen de mi presencia haciendo que concentrará su atención en mi persona.

─ ¡Edward!.─ Exclamé en voz baja para que Jacob no me oyera desde detrás de la puerta.─ ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Los ojos de Edward estaban oscuros, y la tenue luz del crepúsculo que se asomaba por la ventana y las pocas velas encendidas hacían que sus ojos se vieran como dos hoyos sin fondo. Su rostro contorsionado con sus facciones duras hacían que fuera un hombre de temer, pero no me deje hipnotizar.

─ En un resumen, tengo que sacarte de aquí lo antes posible.

Llevé una mano a mi boca escondiendo un jadeo.

─ Por Dios Santo ¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?

─ Exactamente lo que oíste, Isabella. Hay que huir. Sencillo, sin muchas vueltas ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Pase por alto su sarcasmo, sabía que no estaba siendo caballero por su enojo.

─ ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio, Edward? ¡Tengo deberes aquí! Y pasando por alto ello, si huyo Jacob es un hombre rencoroso y de muchos contactos. Nos encontrará, y acabará con nuestras vidas de la forma más cruel.

─ No cuentes con ello.─ Rugió y fijo su mirada en la mía, penetrándola.─ Solo contéstame una cosa. No cambiará mi decisión, pero si nuestra relación ¿Esta enamorada del barón, Isabella?

¿Qué? ¿Qué relación? Pero deje de pensar y por instinto deseé confirmarle mis sentimientos.

─ ¡No! ¡Dios mío, por supuesto que no lo amo! Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, no hay nada de sentimientos entre nosotros.

─ Bien, eso es muy bueno.─ Alcé una ceja, aunque él pasó por alto aquel gesto y siguió hablando.─ Te avisaré cuando nos iremos, por el momento arregle sus cosas por si surge algún improvisto. Que sea ligero, se lo suplico ¡Vamos, no se quede mirándome!

Asentí y salí corriendo hacía mi recamara. Ángela que había sido testigo de la charla, se metió dentro del armario para buscar ropa que llevar. Por mi parte corrí a los cajones para buscar ciertos objetos de valor y que en un futuro podrían se de gran utilidad. Estaba aterrada, no iba a negarlo, huyendo de Jacob no sólo debía esconder mi identidad para no ser condenada sino que tenía que vivir en la miseria hasta que Jacob muriera y recuperará mi fortuna ¿Pero no faltaba para ello, entonces, más de treinta años? Temblé, ¿Cómo sobreviviría? Jamás volvería a ser libre de esta forma, no era mucha, pero sí mejor que nada.

Ángela encontró un bolso de tela donde metió allí unos cuantos vestidos, cepillo, zapatos, alhajas de gran valor y entre otras cosas. Tome el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas en mis manos y me senté en la cama dejando que las doncellas corrieran por la habitación arreglando mis cosas.

─ ¡Hay, Ángela!.─ suspiré.─ No tienes idea de cuanto hecho en falta a mi confidente y amiga, la señorita Alice Brandon ¿Qué crees que opinaría sobre esto?

─ Estaría de acuerdo, mi señora.─ Contesto desde alguna parte de la habitación, podía decir gracias al ruido de sus zapatos que estaba cerca del lavado.─ La señora de Whitlock estaba en desacuerdo con este matrimonio. Hubiera estado totalmente de acuerdo a que huyera del barón, mi señora.

Me sorprendí de las palabras de Ángela y aún más de como llamo a Alice: señora de Whitlock. Sonaba tan diferente, quizás porque no estuve presente en la boda no me acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre… Es que era tan maduro para alguien como Alice…

Deje de delirar, ya tendría mucho tiempo cuando me encontrase cautiva en una cueva.

─ ¿Y que opinas tu, Ángela?

Los zapatos de ella se detuvieron de golpe, seguramente ante la sorpresa de que le preguntará algo tan personal y delicado como lo era esta situación.

─ Cr…Creo que hace bien, mi señora.─ Tartamudeó, insegura de si debía obedecerme. Levante la cabeza y la busque por la habitación para sonreírle con confianza.─ El Barón Black me intimida, disculpe la franqueza, creo que hace usted bien al salir de aquí… No creo que el señor sea un caballero.

Volví a sonreírle para hacerle saber que estaba en lo correcto, y que su opinión no me molestaba en absoluto. Le asentí con la cabeza para que volviera a su labor.

A sabiendas de que tenía que hacer acto de presencia en el comedor para reunirme con Jacob decidí que Ángela me acompañase, ya que sería sospechoso que no fuera con mi dama de compañía, y dejando así a la doncella más joven a cargo de la preparación de mi bolsa de viaje.

Nerviosa como estaba, masaje mis sienes mientras descendía por las escaleras, de modo que albergaba la esperanza que el espantoso dolor de cabeza que había aparecido se fuera de la misma forma que había llegado.

Jacob estaba sentado en un sofá de una plaza junto a la ventana, las penumbras hacían que no pudiera ver su rostro, pero sí el contorno de su figura. Sabía que esa manía de esconderse en las sombras la tomaba cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. Mordí mi labio, esto no sería nada bueno.

─ Mi señor.─ dije al pie de la puerta.

La cabeza de Jacob giro en mi dirección con exagerada lentitud. La tenue luz que llegaba de la luna y de la vela de Ángela detrás de mi, iluminaron un poco su rostro. Aunque solo pude leer el odio en sus ojos, puesto que al notar la luz giro con brusquedad la cabeza para ocultarla nuevamente de mí.

─ Puedes pasar, Isabella. Toma asiento. Ángela puedes retirarte.

Su tono de voz monocorde fue más terrorífico que si me hubiese gritado ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Este sería un muy buen momento para que huyéramos de Jacob. Miré con suplica a Ángela que se alejaba de la puerta para estar fuera de la vista de Jacob. Mis pasos fueron el único ruido, además de mi agitada respiración, que se oyeron por la sala.

Jugué con mis manos pasadas arriba de mi regazo sobre el vestido. La capa en la que Ángela me había enfundado servía para cubrirme de los constantes escalofríos.

─ No haré de esto algo de importancia. Por suerte nadie sabe que has osado en humillarme, por lo que no practicaré el castigo de la muerte en esta ocasión.─ ¡_Oh, por Dios Santo_! Cuando pronunció esas palabras, mi rostro se helo ¿Quería matarme por haber debatido sobre literatura con Edward? ─ Pero serás castigada para ganarte el perdón de Dios, Isabella.

─ Mi señor.─ interrumpí.─ No ha pasado nada con Sir Masen, sólo hemos debati…

─ ¡Y tienes el descaró de enfrentarme!.─ se puso de pie de golpe, por lo que me apreté al respaldo del sofá.─ ¡El maldito también aseguro aquello! ¡Se han confabulado!

─ Mi señor…

Las palabras se desvanecieron en el ambiente, Jacob camino a mí con pasos fuertes y se detuvo frente a mí, impidiéndome alguna salida de escape. Temblé, mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Estaba aterrada.

─ Sir Masen te quiere a ti, te desea. No sé que es lo que ve realmente, pero te diré una cosa, Isabella: él nunca te tendrá. ─ Ácida, su voz era ácida. Luego vociferó.─ ¡Eres mía, maldita perra!

Fue de improvisto cuando su mano, demasiado fornida y grande, se estampo contra mi rostro. Solté un grito. ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba Edward!? ¿Y Ángela? No podía con esto sola, Jacob era cuatro veces más grande que yo, no podía sacármelo de enzima, no podía luchar. Sabía que esto no era nada con lo que tenía planeado castigarme, supongo que estaba calentando antes de la verdadera tortura.

─ No permitiré que me hagas cornudo en mi propia casa, Isabella. Me debes respeto, soy tu marido te guste o no. Masen solo llego aquí para fastidiar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se marche y quedes a mi merced completamente. ¡Esta es tu vida ahora, Isabella!

Se lanzó sobre mí de forma que quede recostada en el sofá de tres plazas. ¡_Oh, Dios_! Entendía lo que Jacob quería hacer conmigo. El pánico me hizo su prisionera. Pataleé y grite con todas mis fuerzas para quitarme a Jacob de encima que estaba demasiado entretenido propinándome golpeas para que me calmará y tratando de despojarme de mis ropas.

─ Grita lo que quieras, querida mía. No hay nadie en la mansión, he mandado a todos afuera, incluso a tu Sir Masen.─ se rió con burla.

Las lágrimas, que parecía más bien un arroyo, seguían su curso por mis mejillas. Sabía como Jacob disfrutaba del dolor de sus víctimas, por lo que el hecho de que gritará lo hacía excitarse más. Aún así tuve que complacerlo ya que los golpes y cuando me arranco la capucha de mi cabeza tirando los ganchos del pelo sin molestarse en abrirlos, me hizo gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Estaba en medio de uno de los rituales de Jacob, sin público, sin testigos. Esto sería horroroso, estaba condenada a él, nadie vendría a ayudarme. Solté una exclamación de horror cuando Jacob rozó su miembro excitado debajo del pantalón en mi pierna. Faltaba poco para que Jacob hiciera de las suyas, y aunque suplicará sabía que no se detendría.

De cualquier forma, lo hice. Suplique, rogué, grite, le pegue, pero nada… Jacob llevaría acabo su castigo.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras Jacob se deshacía, con dificultad, del armazón del vestido. Jadeé cuando de repente el cuerpo de Jacob dejo de aplastarme ¿Acaso se había arrepentido? Imposible, debía de haberse de olvidado algo.

Abrí los ojos, quizás podría escaparme. Lo que no esperé fue que Edward estuviera allí, furioso como un vampiro frente a su presa. Jacob estaba en el suelo, sobando su la cara con una mano. Miré detrás de ellos, y allí estaba Ángela, luego le agradecería.

Aún en estado de shock como me encontraba, hice el esfuerzo de sentarme. La habitación estaba sumida en un intenso silencio, digno de un funeral. Ambos hombres se echaban fulminadoras miradas.

─ Será mejor que se retiré, baronesa.─ La voz normalmente aterciopelada de Edward, sonó dura, cruel, de hielo. Subí mis ojos hasta su rostro, aunque entre la oscuridad y mis lágrimas no pude distinguir más que su silueta.

─ ¡Isabella no irá a ningún lado! ¡Es mía!

Edward siquiera volteó a mirarlo, simplemente lo paso por alto. Me tendió una mano y la tome a sabiendas de que no era capaz de ponerme de pie por mis propios medios. Me envolvió en la capa, y llamo a Ángela para que recogiera los restos de mi ropa por los pisos y ayudarme a salir de allí.

De fondo oía como Jacob gritaba, aún sin levantarse del suelo, pero opte por ignorarlo como había hecho Edward. Mientras Ángela recogía mis cosas me sentí segura entre los brazos de él, que brotaban los míos tratando de un dulce forma quitar los temblores de mi cuerpo. Pero no se irían, al menos que me tranquilizará y era algo que no estaba en mis manos. Posiblemente estuviese padeciendo histeria femenina.

Cuando Ángela tomó mi mano, Edward me soltó. Besó mi frente y obligo a Ángela a sacarme de allí. Aunque le agradecí aquello, poco duro ya que no me gustaba la idea de que Jacob y Edward se quedarán solos en la situación en la que estaban.

Y así bien ya que cuando íbamos por a mitad de camino gritos empezaron a escucharse por toda la mansión.

Tiré para volver a ellos, era una idea estúpida puesto que como mujer no podía hacer nada en medio de una pelea de hombres, pero sentía la necesidad de estar allí. Ángela, cumpliendo ordenes y sus propios deseos, no me dejo.

─ ¡Jacob lo matará!.─ chille, sin duda histérica.

─ Tranquilícese, mi señora, Sir Masen y yo nos hemos encargado de todo, ahora mismo viene a ayudar al señor Masen para que entretenga a Jacob mientras huimos.

La noticia me hizo detenerme en las escaleras.

─ ¿¡Qué!?

─ No pretenderá usted, mi señora, quedarse en esta casa después de lo sucedido.

─ ¡Claro que no! Pero Jacob nos encontrará fácilmente si huimos hoy.

─ Lo dudo mucho.─ Tiró de mi brazo para que continuara subiendo las escaleras.─ Sir Masen no solo le golpeo en la cara sino también en la pierna, es cuestión de tiempo para que se la rompa.

Lleve una mano a mi boca para reprimir un grito de horror, no era que Jacob no se lo mereciera pero esto era terrible. Jacob tenía tanto poder como Edward, pero la diferencia estaba en sus seres. Edward no era ni la mitad de cruel que Jacob. Deseaba que hubieran trazado un buen plan, de lo contrario nos estábamos comprando un lugar en la orca de la plaza central.

Los gritos se oían hasta mi recamará, donde Ángela me cambió de vestido y la otra doncella se encargaba de juntar las bolsas para bajarlas a la carroza que nos aguardaba en la puerta. Según Ángela teníamos que esperar hasta que Edward nos diera la señal para que saliéramos.

Diez minutos contados en mi cabeza, y todo continuaba de la misma forma. Mi cuerpo, sacudido por los temblores, estaba preparado para reacción ante cualquier llamado. Ángela jugaba con sus manos y la otra doncella estaba mordiendo sus labios con los ojos aguados. Decidí que ambas debíamos distraernos por lo que entable conversación con ella en un penoso intento de aligerar el ambiente.

─ Lamento mi ignorancia, señorita, ¿Pero cómo se llama?

Al ver que mi vista estaba posada en ella, se removió. Le sonreí esperando que pareciera lo que pretendía y no una triste mueca de una mala actriz.

─ Bree, mi señora.

─ Es un placer. ¿Ha empacado sus pertenencias de esta casa?─ sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me pregunte si ella sabía que vendría con nosotros.

─ No le comprendo, mi señora.

─ No te dejaré en esta casa, no con Jacob alterado de tal forma.

─ Pero detendría el viaje.─ dijo.

─ ¡Tonterías!.─ Mi exclamación la asusto.─ Vendrás con nosotros, no dejaré que te haga daño. De cualquier forma tu no deberás esconderte, Jacob no te buscará y serás libre de volver con tu familia o alguien que desees. Te suplico que prepares algo ligero para partir.

Finalmente, Bree sonrió y con una inclinación previa se retiro con apuro de mi recamara.

─ Eso fue muy amable, mi señora.

─ No realmente. Pero no deseo que sufra por mis pecados y los de Jacob. Es pequeña y débil, Jacob haría de ella cuanto este en sus manos. Pero que se fugue con nosotros también la perjudicará… Quizás en el futuro.

Ángela se tambaleó sobre sus talones, incómoda. La entendía, yo me sentía de la misma forma. Me sorprendí cuando Bree apareció con un bolso en la puerta, era como si lo hubiese tenido preparado puesto que no había tardado demasiado en regresar. Mordí mis labios para no reírme cuando note que sus mejillas estaban más que sonrojadas, y la causa no era porque había corrido…

Media hora, treinta minutos habían pasado y no había noticias de Edward ni de Jacob. Mis pies golpeaban el suelo con fuerza, impacientes. No iba a aguantar mucho más en esa habitación, por lo que sí Edward no daba su señal en menos de cinco minutos actuaría por mis propios medios.

_La paciencia es una virtud_, y obviamente una que no poseía.

Me paré de golpe, poniendo en alerta a las doncellas. Sin importarme sus reproches, corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar al estudió. Grite suavemente al ver como se encontraba. Edward estaba revolviendo todos los cajones de Jacob que cuyo cuerpo yacía inconciente debajo de la venta.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_. Mi mente no era capaz de pensar otras palabras.

La cabeza de Edward se volvió hacía mi, dejando sus manos quietas sobre unos papeles. Sus ojos parecían asustados ¿Lo había matado? ¡Lo había matado! Su mira culpable me lo decía. Oh, Dios. Pensarían que yo había matado a mi esposo, esto era espantoso.

Observé como Edward se levantaba de apoco y con pasos lentos de acercaba a mí. Retrocedí cada paso que el avanzaba, y cuando lo noto se detuvo sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los míos chocolates.

─ Isabella, no te haré daño ─ susurro. Aún así no sabía que hacer. Mis ojos pasaban de Edward al cuerpo de Jacob. Al notarlo siguió mi mirada, y su rostro hizo una mueca extraña mientras volvía a mirarme.─ ¡Oh, Isabella! No es lo que piensas…

─ ¡Lo mataste!.─ Chillé, histérica. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación al hecho.

─ No lo maté, Dios mío.

Lo miré curiosa, perdida en la situación.

─ ¿No? Pero, pero su cuerpo…

─ Sólo esta dormido. Despertará en unas horas, quizás mañana.

─ ¿Estas seguro que no esta muerto?.─ Dirigí una mirada detrás de él. Edward aprovechando que había bajado la guardia volvió a caminar hacía mí, deteniéndose solo a unos pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo.─ Sé las consecuencia de si lo habría matado, pero he de confesarte en confidencia que ganas no me faltaron.

─ Pero no se mueve.─ Insistí llevando mi vista a los de él para perderme en un prado verde.

Suspiró.

─ Te juro por lo más preciado que poseo, que no lo mate. Solo se desmayo.

─ ¿Seguro?.─ Insistí.

─ Sí, Isabella, estoy seguro. Sé que si acababa con su vida la primera sospechosa serías tú y eso no se vería nada bien. Además hay muchas respuestas que solo él posee y necesito que este con vida.

─ ¿Eso es lo que estas buscando?

─ Sí.─ Se volteó.─ Y debería seguir si queremos partir antes de que él se despierte.

─ ¿Qué buscas con exactitud?

Edward volteó a mirarme para luego seguir con el revuelto de papeles. La sala era un desastre, Jacob sabría que él lo estaba espiando. Avance dentro de la oficina, sin quitar la mirada de Jacob temiendo que despertará en cualquier momento.

─ Desde que lo conozco sé acerca de sus rituales satánicos. Pero ahora es diferente, hay muchas personas desaparecidas…

─ No comprendo la relación con usted, mi señor.

─ No tienes porque entenderlo, simplemente requiero de cierta información antes de irme.

Nos sumimos en un silencio extraño por un tiempo. Camine por la oficina corriendo los papeles del suelo con la punta del zapato, para hacerme un camino.

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda?

─ No, pero sería conveniente de que fueras a la carroza. Dile a Ángela que le de instrucciones al cochero de que suba mi equipaje y los de ustedes. No es necesario que ella cargue con todo el peso si ya no hay apuro ─ ordeno ─. Terminaré unas cosas aquí y me uniré a ustedes.

Su tono autoritario me hizo querer contestarle inapropiadamente, pero me contuve. Al fin y al cabo Edward era el que nos sacaría de aquí y sería cargo de nuestra seguridad.

Gire sobre mis talones y fui a cumplir con sus demandas. Al parecer todos estaban al tanto de sus tareas por lo que en un poco período de tiempo ya todo estaba arreglado. Abrasé mi capa para cubrirme del cuerpo que estaba golpeándome con fuerza. Era una noche cerrada, oscura como boca de lobo. Quería meterme bajo la seguridad y el abrigo de la carroza, pero sentía que sería de muy mala educación, por lo que esperé a Edward junto al coche muriéndome de frío.

Risa fue lo que tuve que contener ante la mueca de Edward al verme esperándolo allí. No le di importancia y con su ayuda aborde el coche.

~*~

Un movimiento brusco me despertó sin aviso. Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo ocultarme en la almohada. Hacía tiempo que no dormía en la comodidad de una casa.

─ Mi señora, Sir Masen la esta aguardando. Dice que debe apresurarse.

Gruñí y salte de la cama para llegar al baño junto a Ángela. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos huido de Chicago, y recién ayer por la noche habíamos llegado a salvo bajo el techo de una de las mansiones más importantes de Estados Unidos. Estábamos hospedándonos con la familia Cullen por unos días, para luego partir a Volterra, Italia con la familia Vulturi.

Recién ahora comprendía cuan importantes eran los contactos en este mundo, gracias a ellos Edward podía mantenernos a salvo de Jacob y sin destruir del todo nuestra reputación.

Elegí para la ocasión un vestido violeta clásico que la señora Esme, esposa de Carlisle la cabeza de la familia Cullen, me había obsequiado como bienvenida. Quería lucirme en esta mañana ya que la noche pasada mi aspecto era bastante deplorable.

Ángela recogí mi cabello según la moda y baje donde Edward me esperaba, vestido igual de elegante, al pie de las escaleras. Estiró su mano y la tome con gusto. En estas tres semanas nuestra relación resultaba bastante extraña. No podía ocultar mucho más la atracción que aquel hombre ejercía sobre mí, pero ahora era mucho más intensa y me temía que los sentimientos se estaban involucrando.

─ Se ve radiante esta mañana, mi señora.

Me sonroje como era costumbre y Edward acarició con ternura mi mejilla con la mano libre. Escoltada por su persona, salimos de la mansión rumbo al hermoso jardín de rosas.

─ Esme ha preparado un té en nuestro honor para esta tarde. Como sabes en costumbre para los ingleses tomarlo a las cinco, por lo que debemos presentarnos una hora antes.

Asentí, sabía que la familia Cullen era procedente de Inglaterra y que hacía tan solo unos años que habían tomado la demanda de su familia en América.

─ Entonces me veo obligada a preguntar, ¿Por qué la urgencia? Estaba disfrutando de grado sumo mi sueño en la cama de plumas…

Edward se rió dirigiéndome por el laberinto de flores. El aroma de ellas daba un toque dulzor al aire, y el sol se encargaba de alimentar su bellaza. Un día glorioso.

─ Esperaba poder disfrutar de su compañía esta mañana, Isabella. En las últimas tres semanas no hemos estado muy relajados y, puedo asegurarle por mi experiencia que este jardín se puede apreciar más cuando es de día.

─ Es verdad, es hermoso. ¿Dónde se encuentran los señores Cullen?

─ Han tenido la delicadeza de dejarnos a solas. Al parecer a Carlisle le agradaste demasiado y espera que puedas ser una buena imagen para mí.

─ ¿A qué se refiere, mi señor?

Doblamos en la esquina, y Edward se detuvo para con avidez nata poder cortar una roza con su cuchilla, quitarle las espinas y acomodarla en lo alto de mi cabello. Mi rostro ardía y una sonrisa tonta surcaba mi rostro por la cercanía de él y su gesto siempre tan caballeroso.

─ Carlisle es como un padre para mí, por lo que alberga la esperanza de que algún día llegue a contraer matrimonio con una hermosa dama digna de mi fortuna y contactos. Al parecer usted esta dentro de sus expectativas.

─ Ya veo.─ Sonreí.

Algo en mi pecho se apretó cuando no escuche en ningún momento que Edward aceptará la opinión de Carlisle. No sabía de donde había surgido el inesperado deseo, pero ahora quería poder ser esa dama que Sir Cullen decía que era. Quería poder ser esposa de Edward, aunque obviamente no podría serlo hasta que Jacob muriera. Mi sonrisa decayó tan rápido como había llegado.

─ Hace años que espero que se dé por vencido y deje de buscarme esposa, jamás me casaré.─ Continuó.─ Igualmente hay algo en ti, mi querida Isabella, que lo ha cautivado. Nunca se había mostrado tan entusiasta, de hecho hasta me había hecho pensar que se había resignado.

Por suerte Edward no había notado mi repentino cambio de humor, lo cual era un gran alivió, por lo que me dispuse a continuar con la conversación como quién no quiere la cosa.

─ Disculpe la imprudencia, pero quisiera saber el porqué afirma que no contraerá matrimonio. Quizás en un futuro se enamoré y deseé casarse.

Al igual que me había sucedido a mí en el pasado, la sonrisa de Edward se desarmo. Miró hacía el frente sin prestar el camino. Presté atención a sus gestos, pero se tomo la molestia de dejarlo inexpresivo para que no leyera sus sentimientos.

¿Qué lo abatía?

─ Quizás ya haya encontrado al amor ─ susurro tan bajo que tuve que prestar especial atención a sus palabras. Mi corazón se partió ante sus palabras.─ Pero el amor no es como en las novelas que vencen todas las leyes de su camino. Desgraciadamente mi amor es imposible, y he de admitir que nunca antes me había enamorado por lo que sé que no volveré a hacerlo después de esto. Soy un hombre recto y conozco mi forma de sentir. Mi corazón es duro, pero cuando se llega allí es casi imposible salir.

─ ¿Acaso ella no le corresponde, señor?

Me sentí idiota y entrometida, esperaba no haber tocado un punto delicado. Si aquella mujer había fallecido o algo parecido entonces me sentiría terriblemente culpable.

─ No lo sé, a decir verdad. Pero no tiene importancia, puesto que esta casada y sería una aberración por mi parte hacerla romper sus votos. No quiero que su alma vaya al infierno como la mía. Es un ángel, el cielo esta abierto para ella.

─ ¿Por qué iría usted al infierno?─ al parecer mi pregunta le causo gracia, ya que soltó una dura carcajada.

─ He cometido demasiados pecados, mi señora. No puedo decir que me arrepiento de todos ellos, pues estaría cometiendo otro. Pero este último es el que más pudor me da, pues estoy deseando la mujer del prójimo.

─ Comprendo.

─ Discúlpeme, Isabella, pero lo dudo mucho.

Reprimí las ganas de dirigirle una mirada fulminadora, por lo que me obligue a fijar la vista en el hermoso paisaje. Ahora, que el sol nos daba de lleno, me aborrecía por haber olvidado el detalle de la sombrilla, un poco de sombra sería muy bienvenido.

─ Necesito de sus confesiones, Isabella.─ Hablo son previo aviso, con un cambio radical de tema.─ Después del ultimo suceso acontecido con el Barón Black ─ escupió su nombre como si fuese un insulto ─, no puede negarme que esta usted al tanto de los crímenes de los que se le culpan.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, decantándome sola. Edward enarco una ceja al no recibir una respuesta espontánea. Aún no estaba dispuesta a compartir la información, o al menos no preparada psicológicamente. ¿Edward comprendería ello? Por supuesto que no, debía hablar sin importar que las aterradoras imágenes se apoderarán de mi mente.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, antes de iniciar, sin marcha atrás, una larga conversación.

─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber sobre Jacob?

La sonrisa triunfal de Edward hizo arrepentirme ¿Y si estaba protegiéndome solo para conseguir la información que deseaba? ¿Sería capaz de dejarme al destino una vez que satisficiera sus dudas?

Temblé, no quería que se fuera. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, había aceptado indirectamente a darle sus respuestas y mentir no serviría de nada.

─ Como le mencione en alguna ocasión, estoy al tanto de las costumbres de los quileutes. El último acontecimiento me ha revelado que usted esta al tanto de ello. Quisiera saber cuan al tanto.

_Demasiado_.

─ Desde que pise aquella mansión como esposa de Jacob, él ha seguido sus costumbres sin descanso.─ Empecé. Frente a nosotros había una fuente, signo de que habíamos acabado con el recorrido. Giramos por ella y volvimos por el laberinto de rosas.─ He presenciado casi todos.─ sollocé sin poder evitarlo.

Edward soltó mi brazo y rodeó mi cintura apretándome a su costado, alentándome a seguir. Pero no pude, no quería recordar aquellas atrocidades.

─ ¿Casi, mi señora? ¿A qué se refiere?

Trate de controlar mi respiración para poder hablar. Mi voz salió suave, quizás demasiado.

─ Hacía muchas nocturnas a las cuales no me llevaba. Pero presencié demasiadas para lo que es sano.

─ ¿Quisiera hablar de ello?─ Negué con la cabeza.─ Sin demasiados detalles, sólo quiero saber si hay forma de hundir a Jacob Black y que pueda ser libre.

No estaba segura si sus palabras eran verdaderas o solo quería convencerme para seguir. De cualquier forma, estaba a sus órdenes sin evitarlo.

─ Ha cometido atrocidades en mi presencia. Descuartizo animales vivos, tor… torturo personas, violo…─ un sollozo escapo de mis labios y supe que no era capas de continuar. Todos aquellos rostros sufridos mientras eran incinerados vivos aparecieron en mi mente, matando mis fuerzas.─ No puedo continuar, mi señor.

Antes de que mis piernas flaquearan completamente, Edward se detuvo y atrajo mi cuerpo al su pecho, abrazándome. No pude evitarlo, y me derrumbe. Sollocé en su pecho desconsolada, atormentada por aquellas imágenes pecaminosas, crueles. Acarició mi espalda, beso mi frente, y susurro palabras para que me calmará… Y nada. Al fin había alguien que me cargaba antes de caerme, que podía descargar mis pesadillas.

No estoy segura de cómo fue que acabamos sentados en el césped, de una forma muy indecorosa ya que estaba acomodada en su regazo mientras seguía llorando en su pecho. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo y estaba segura que él también. Agradecí al cielo por darle tanta paciencia.

Escondí rostro en su cuello cuando por fin las lágrimas cesaron.

─ Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por ello, Bella.

Abrí los ojos, y sin importar que mi rostro estuviera hinchado y mojado, me separé de él para mirar su rostro.

─ ¿Cómo me llamo?─ Jadeé.

Edward se ruborizó y fue una imagen que derritió mi cuerpo.

─ Lo siento si te ha ofendido, no quería… Yo…. Quizás fue mala idea…─ frunció el ceño en consternación al darse cuenta que no había dicho nada coherente. Mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme frente a su cara.─ Lo siento.

Sonreí.

─ No me ha ofendido.─ Edward se vio sorprendido ante la sorpresa.─ Sólo me impresiono. De niña, Alice solía llamarme de esa forma porque no era capaz de pronunciar mi nombre entero ─ divague sintiéndome relajada al contarle la situación. Note como Edward prestaba atención a mis palabras.─ De grandes, Alice me decía de esa forma en muy pocas ocasiones. Supongo que el hecho de que me haya llamado de esa forma me impresiono, extrañaba el apodo.

Edward beso mi frente, pero esta vez fue diferente a las demás. Sostuvo en su mano derecha la mía, y dejo sus labios allí más tiempo de lo que era indicado. Deje caer los párpados para disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación.

─ Será mejor que regresemos antes de que los invitados comiencen a llegar.─ susurro con sus labios aún en mi frente. Después se separó, por mi parte tarde en abrir los ojos tratando, en vano, que el momento se prolongará más.

Suspiré y deje que Edward me levantará y me dirigiera a la mansión. Antes de entrar trate de arreglar, en lo que era posible, mi aspecto. Él se rió de mí.

─ Tonto hombre perfecto.─ Mascullé, y me avergoncé cuando me di cuenta que Edward se estaba riendo por haberme escuchado.

Al entrar a la mansión Esme estaba allí junto al ama de llaves y las sirvientas organizando todo para nuestra bienvenida. Dejo de dar instrucciones cuando nos vio y camino a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¡Al fin llegan!─ Exclamó, me miro de arriba abajo, escrutando mi aspecto.─ Llamaré a Ángela para que te de un sombrero y arregle tu cabello. El vestido le queda de lujo, esta hermosa, señora Isabella.

─ Muchas gracias, su señoría.─ Me sonroje.

Esme giro su vista a Edward, él le quito la lengua en son de burla infantil. Me sorprendió la confianza que había entre ellos.

─ Extrañaba tu desaliñado cabello, cariño. He dejado en tus aposentos el atuendo para la reunión, espero que lo uses con la elegancia que sé que posees. En cuanto a tu cabello, es un caso perdido, esta vez no me molestaré en arreglarlo.

Él giro los ojos, pero su sonrisa siguió allí.

─ Exagera, Esme. Mi cabello es un rebelde, pero es lo que me hace ser un hombre vigoroso.

─ ¡Ya quisieras, cariño!─ exclamo entre risas Esme.

Era maravilloso la forma en la que interactuaban, de verdad uno de afuera podría pensar que eran familia de sangre. Si no lo supiera por su confesión, jamás habría deducido por mis medios lo contrario.

Ángela bajo las escaleras para escoltarme mientras Edward se dirigía a su recamara a prepararse.

Sentada frente al _boudoir_, Ángela me arreglaba con experiencia.

─ No puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos, Ángela.─ Solté de repente, necesitando desesperadamente desháganme.

─ ¿Se refiere a Sir Masen, mi señora?

Al parecer mis palabras no le había resultado alarmantes como esperaba ¿Acaso era de esperarse? ¿Era demasiado obvia? No podía saberlo con exactitud, Ángela no me manifestaría sus opiniones porque no le correspondía. Decidí que solo era su forma de hablar y que ello no significaba nada en especial.

─ Pero me encuentro en un aprieto, Ángela, ante los ojos de Dios soy una mujer casada. Es un pecado la forma en la que me siento atraída por Sir Masen, y no solo eso, sino que deseo poder estar con él y dejar a Jacob.

─ No creo que sea un problema, mi señora. Pronto encontrará la forma de anular su matrimonio.

Suspire. Mire a Ángela por el espejo, estaba concentrada con acomodar mi cabello de forma adecuada.

─ Hay muchas formas para clausurarlo, pero tienen muchos riesgos. Perdería mi fortuna, me hundiría aún más socialmente y arrastraría a Sir Masen en ello. Y lo más importante, quizás todo ello no sirva de nada ya que Sir Masen desconoce mis sentimientos… Y de conocerlos es más que seguro que no corresponda a ellos. Hoy me ha confesado que esta enamorado.

─ Tonterías.─ Alcé una ceja ante su respuesta, y Ángela se ruborizo, note como había hecho oídos sordos a mis últimas palabras.─ Lo siento, mi señora. Pero me resulta cómico, por decirlo de una forma y con atrevimiento, su situación. Sir Masen responde a sus sentimientos, mi señora. Sólo usted no es capaz de verlo.

Negué.

─ Te equivocas, mi querida amiga. Sir Edward es un hombre de mundo, a su lado soy una simple baronesa sin experiencia. No entiendo en que teorías te basas para afirmar dicha aberración.

─ ¡Oh, tengo mis motivos, señora, se lo aseguro! Sir Masen esta enamorado de usted.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Ángela no iba a acabar con sus delirios. Era claro que Edward no sentía dichos sentimientos, de lo contrario se me habría declarado… No. No lo había dicho lo que me daba la razón a mí.

─ Absurdo.

~*~

El salón estaba lleno de personas desconocidas, de la alta sociedad. Hacía tiempo que no me encontraba en una sala con tanta gente. Empezaba a preguntarme si la idea de Esme de hacer pública nuestra estadía aquí era algo bueno. Sí Edward no se había opuesto significaba que no corríamos peligro ¿No?

Camine por la sala, saludando durante el camino, pero mi mente no estaba en ellos sino en Edward que aún no había aparecido. Estaba ansiosa, sin duda, y más de uno de los invitados lo había notado ya que finalizaban la conversación al notar que no prestaba atención en lo más mínimos a sus palabras. Debían pensar que mi educación era deplorable, sino fuera por mi titulo de baronesa hasta podrían decir que era una campesina sin gracia.

Esme me intercepto en mi camino hacía el balcón. Su sonrisa era amable, se veía realmente bella luciendo un beso color crema con diseños en rosa pálido.

─ Estoy segura que no quieres ir al balcón. La vista del jardín trasero es mucho más interesante.─ Me guiño el ojos súbitamente, y volvió a perderse entre la multitud.

Sonreí e hice lo que me había aconsejado. Me escabullí con éxito por la sala hasta poder llegar al otro lado, el consejo de Ángela de esconder mi rostro con el sombrero era totalmente eficiente.

Al cruzar el ventanal me sentí metida en una de esas novelas románticas que acostumbraba leer. De espaldas a mí, dejando que el viento alborotará mi cabello, estaba Edward luciendo un elegante traje negro y fumando un habano. Ese último detalle me aturdió ya que en todo este tiempo jamás lo había visto con uno en la mano y siquiera haber olido el humo impregnado en su vestuario.

─ Esme debe de haberte dicho donde estaba.

Temblé, no había notado que Edward había sentido mi presencia. Camine indecisa hasta detenerme a su lado. No lo miré, sino que seguí sus ojos que estaban perdidos en el horizonte del jardín infinito, sumergiéndome en él.

─ Te estaba buscando.─ dije.

─ Lo supuse.─ le dio una pitada más a su habano y fruncí el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué no apareciste? Me sentía incomoda allí adentro.

Al parecer mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar. Acabando de fumar, giro a enfrentarme bruscamente, lo miré asustada. No por él, sino de la situación. Edward estaba sumamente serio. Espere a que pronunciara palabra, pero estas jamás dejaron sus labios.

─ No sabía que acostumbraba fumar.─ No había sido mi mejor idea, pero la desesperación por cortar el silencio había sido más fuerte haciéndome soltar lo primero que tenía en la cabeza.

─ No lo hago, al menos no seguido.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo varias veces, no sabía que decir. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta. Edward penetraba sus ojos en los míos sin remordimiento, al parecer algo buscaba en ellos.

─ Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar. ─ Jamás me acostumbraría a oír ese apodo de sus labios.

La opresión que se formo en mi pecho me hizo temblar. Instintivamente una mano voló a donde estaba mi corazón, como si ese tacto logrará que no doliera y no escapará de mi cuerpo. Quizás exageraba, pero nada bueno salía de una tenemos que hablar. Los años, los libros y la vida me lo habían dicho.

─ Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque no estoy segura de querer oírlo, mi señor.

La mueca confusa de Edward me desconcertó. ¿No había entendido mis palabras? Negué con la cabeza para que entendiera que no debía de darle importancia a mis palabras y que continuase.

─ No creo que tenga opciones, Isabella, pienso hablar sin restricciones.

Asentí, su formal forma de hablar me helo la piel.

─ Comience entonces, mi señor.─ Edward frunció el ceño, mi frialdad estaba alcanzando a ala suya. La competencia parecía no gustarle.

─ Hace varios meses ya, me habían encargada investigar al Barón Black por las desapariciones producidas a su llegada.─ _Me lo temía_, pensé. Edward solo me había ayudado para satisfacer sus necesidades.─ Fue una casualidad que ya lo conociera, pero el trabajo no me resulto muy sencillo. Mi cliente, debe estar desesperada por saber las noticias que debo informarle…

─ Entiendo a donde quiere llegar.─ interrumpí su discurso.

─ ¿Ah, sí?

─ Sí. Estoy segura que durante su estadía en la mansión ya había recaudado suficientes evidencias, lo único que le faltaba para cerrar el caso era que se las confirmarán. Yo lo hice esta tarde, el dí lo que quería. Solo tengo unas preguntas ¿Por qué siendo un hombre de la alta sociedad tiene un empleo?

─ Tengo la mala costumbre de no poder permanecer en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Este trabajo me entretiene y tengo la satisfacción de ayudar a personas, generalmente de bajo recursos, a darle respuestas. No muchas veces son agradables, pero aún así me siento satisfecho con mi trabajo.─ Su voz monocorde al responder mi pregunta delataba su confusión.

Suspiré. Tendría que ser mucho más clara.

─ No diré que lo comprendo, porque no es así, pero ya no es mi problema ¿Verdad? ─ Él asintió.─ Sabía que esto sucedería, desde que mostró interés en las tragedias que rodeaban a Jacob, supe que cuando le respondiera sus dudas esto acabaría.

─ Debe ser más especifica, mi señora. ¿Qué es lo que acabaría? ¿Qué es lo que supo desde el inicio?

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa ¿Acaso disfrutaba con esta situación? Por mi parte estaba desgarrada, rota. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener mi compostura, pero él estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo tratando de quebrarla.

─ Señor, ambos sabemos de lo que hablo.

─ Lamento no satisfacerla, Isabella, pero no es así. No comprendo su punto.

_Jamás llega nada bueno después de un tenemos que hablar._

─ Sé marchará.─ Solté sin poder sobrellevar más la situación.─ No tiene que decírmelo, al fin y al cabo no tienen ninguna obligación con mi persona. Desde que llego lo sabía, no hay problema… ─ Mis palabras se mezclaban, estaba hablando tan rápido que dudaba que estuviera respirando.─ No importa, no debe rendirme cuentas…

─ ¡Deténgase ahí, Isabella!

El grito de Edward me hizo levantar la vista, que antes había fijada en el suelo.

─ No tengo idea de que habla.

─ Sí lo sabe.

─ No, no lo sé. Ha malinterpretado todo, mi señora.

─ ¿Me dirá que no se irá?─ Edward se mantuvo en silencio, eso fue toda la respuesta que necesita.─ Exacto. Entonces, mi señor, dígame en que me he confundido porque no lo comprendo.

─ Tengo que irme.

─ Lo comprendo.

─ ¡No, no lo haces!─ Soltó perdiendo la compostura nuevamente. Mis ojos estaban fijos en él, estaba concentrada en pestañar lo menos posible para no comenzar a derramar lágrimas.─ Crees que te he usado. No fue así, pero…

─ ¿Pero?─ Alcé una ceja, y mi voz también subió una octava.─ Ha de irse, me ha usado para sonsacarme información. Esta bien, no hay resentimientos. Usted a cambio me ha ayudado demasiado.

─ ¡Dios me salve! Déjame hablar de una maldita vez, Isaballa.─ Me quede en silencio.─ Sí tengo que irme, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva.

─ ¡Oh, por Dios! No tiene que decirme esto por compromiso, mi señor.

─ ¡Que cabezota que es, Isabella! Estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseo. No voy a dejarle, le guste o no. Tengo que acabar con este caso y luego volveré por usted para llevarla a salvo.

─ Puedo cuidarme sola.

Edward gruño.

─ Esta bien, no se lo estoy preguntando. No puedo creer lo dura que es, Isabella. No podré dejarla, estando en peligro o sin él. Y he de añadir ahora que es el momento, no creo que pueda cuidarse sola, pero ese es otro tema. ¿No lo ha notado? ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciega, Isabella?

─ Esta tomándose demasiados atrevimientos, mi señor.─ susurre.

─ ¡Al diablo con las formalidades!─ Miré hacía la casa, por suerte nadie se había percatado de nosotros y nuestra pequeña discusión.─ No puedo creer lo terca y ciega que puedes llegar a ser, Isabella. No hay compromisos, sencillamente ya no puedo apartarme de ti.

─ Lo harás.

Edward mascullo palabras en francés a una gran velocidad, y un segundo después estaba abrazando mi cintura y sosteniendo mi mentón en alto. Deje de respirar nuevamente. _Oh-Dios-Mío._ Por un segundo eterno nuestros ojos se encontraron. Deje caer mis párpados cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos, dulces pero a la vez con urgencia.

No había comparación alguna con este beso a los que Jacob me había dado en el pasado. Edward lograba que mi cuerpo estuviese a su merced, que se derritieran ante su tacto gentil. Estaba segura de que por no ser de la fuerza de Edward habría caído al suelo al primer tacto de su parte.

Entreabrí los labios cuando me lo pidió, y sin soportarlo fui yo quién profundizo el beso empezando la danza de nuestras lenguas. Era una suerte que nadie nos conociera en profundidad, de ser así los invitados que vieran esto podrían meternos en un gran aprieto.

Lleve mis manos, por inercia, a su cuello. Con una me dedique a acariciar su afeitada mejilla, y la otra la enrede en sus cabellos.

Edward acariciaba, bajando desde mi rostro hasta la cintura, mi costado con una mano, y con la otra me sujetaba con fuerza para que no me separara de él.

¡Como si pudiera hacer aquello!

─ Dime ahora, Isabella, que no haces nada indecoroso con Sir Masen.

…Al parecer si había forma de separarnos. Ahora sí, las lágrimas que había reprimido todo este tiempo llegaron a mis ojos. Sabía quién era, su voz lo había delatado.

Aunque habíamos separado nuestras bocas, y mis brazos se había bajado, Edward seguía sosteniéndome incluso más fuerte que cuando nos estábamos besando. Mi vista estaba concentrada en el pecho de Edward. No quería ver a Jacob, tampoco la expresión de Edward ¿Qué pensaría él de mí?

─ ¿Cómo llego aquí?─ Hablo Edward con voz ácida.

Jacob se rió.

─ Es una historia graciosa, en realidad. Cuando se fugaron, decidí que no los dejaría en paz. ¿Por qué les haría la vida sencilla cuando me insultaron? En fin, los empecé a rastrear. Ahora puedo darme el lujo de admitir que me tenían perdido y a apunto de rendirme. Pero Dios me ama, y encontramos a mitad de camino a Bree ¿La recuerda, Isabella?─ Miré para otro lado sin despegar a cabeza del cuerpo de Edward.─ No fue muy difícil sacarle un poco de información. Era bastante sensible ¿Saben? Aún así solo pudimos sonsacarle que se dirigían hacia el este. Nuestra suerte aún no acaba, deben de saber.─ Se rió sarcásticamente. Edward dibujaba círculos en mi espalda para calmar mis temblores.─ La fiesta que se celebraba en la mansión Cullen llamo mi atención… En fin, de esa forma fue que di con ustedes.

La situación se la estaba tomando con exagerada tranquilidad, y eso era mucho más peligroso que si en estos momentos se encontrará vociferando o lo que fuese. Recé porque Bree se encontrará bien y me lamente por haberla metido en esto. Ella era muy pequeña para cargar con los juegos de Jacob.

─ Hablaré con usted, Barón de Black, en privado. Es una fiesta, como vera, y nuestros asuntos no tienen que ser públicos.─ Luego sentí como se inclinaba para dejar sus labios en mi frente para después bajarlos a mi oreja, susurrado.─ Escabúllete en la fiesta, dile a Carlisle que Jacob esta aquí. Él sabrá que hacer.─ Suspiro y beso mi mejilla por última vez.─ Te amo, regresaré por ti.

Mis ojos derramaron agua salada sin detenerse. ¿Era un adiós? ¿Era un maldito adiós? ¡No! ¡No era justo!

Edward me soltó y me empujo para que entrara. Le dirigí una mirada y supe que no estaba mejor.

─ ¿Dónde crees que va, Isabella?─ Sin poder evitarlo miré a Jacob, que se rió sin desarmar su seria e intimidante expresión.─ El asunto nos incumbe a los tres.

Jacob dio un paso hacia adelante, y por mi parte retrocedí otro. Edward me abrazo por atrás al segundo cuando Jacob estaba apunto de tomarme por las muñecas. Estaba asustada, mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos lloraban, mi corazón estaba acelerado e híperventilaba. Estaba totalmente fuera de mí.

─ No te acerques a ella, Black.─ Edward había perdido los estribos, la formalidad había ido al desagüé.─ Isabella entrará a la fiesta mientras nosotros hablamos, ¿De acuerdo?─ Pronunció cada palabra con extrema lentitud, como si hablara con un niño.

Mis ojos no se apartaban de Jacob y pude notar como su rostro se descomponía ¡Ahí estaba la ira esperada! Apoye más mi espalda al pecho de Edward.

─ Estoy en total desacuerdo, Sir Masen.─ Escupió el nombre.─ Si Isabella tubo la osadía de humillarme escapándose en un romance clandestino, puede presenciar esto con todas las leyes. De cualquier forma recuerde que ella es _mía_, es _mí_ esposa.

─ Isabella se va de aquí, no hay discusión.

Miré desde mi altura a Edward, realmente parecía un _vampiro_. En un movimiento que no pude registrar, Edward nos llevo a ambos cerca de la venta dejando a Jacob atrás. Con una velocidad increíble él se puso delante de mí y me empujo, para que empezará a correr.

Así lo hice, oí los gritos que profería Jacob hasta que me adentre bien la fiesta. Corrí, aunque todos me vieran con desaprobación, hasta chocar con Carlisle y Esme que estaban casi al final de la sala. Esme dejo de sonreír cuando observo mi rostro y golpeó el costado de su esposo para que dejara de hablar con un caballero.

Me detuve, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos se disculparon y apresuraron a venir a por mi.

─ Querida ¿Qué sucedió?─ Esme, alarmada, apoyo una mano en mi hombro.

La ignoré y miré a Carlisle.

─ El Barón Black esta aquí. Edward esta con él en el jardín trasero.

Esme tapo su boca para reprimir un grito. Carlisle asintió y sin decir nada desapareció de neutra vista.

─ Estoy tan asustada.─ Susurre a Esme, en busca de consuelo.

Ella ni lo dudo, y actuando como una madre, me rodeó en sus brazos dejándome llorar sobre ella. Disimuladamente nos fuimos apartando de la sala principal para llegar al estudio de su esposo. Esme colocó el seguro y continúo consolándome.

─ Lo siento tanto, querida.

─ ¿Por qué, Esme?─ Susurre. Ya hacía varios minutos que estábamos encerradas.

─ De no haber sido por mí, Jacob no los habría encontrado. La fiesta fue una mala idea, pero estaba tan ilusionada con que Edward volviera a estar con nosotros que no…

─Shh, Esme.─ Los roles habían cambiado y ahora era yo quien la consolaba de la histeria.─ Jacob nos habría encontrado de todos modos.

─ ¡Pero tenía que aparecer hoy!

─ Es mejor temprano que lamentar…

─ Oh, Isabella. Lo siento tanto. Tenía la esperanza de que esta fiesta no solo fuera de bienvenida sino de compromiso.

Eso me descolocó.

─ ¿Cómo dice, Esme?

Ella se escapo de mis brazos y colocó sus manos sobre las mías.

─ Isabella, sé que Edward te ama. Esperaba que hoy se te declarará.─ Me ruborice. Como había dicho Ángela temprano: la única que no lo había notado había sido yo. Esme se río.─ ¡Mis felicidades!.─ Se arrojo otra vez sobre mí.─ ¡Esto es maravilloso! Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, sabía que él al fin te lo diría.

─ No es para festejar, Esme.─ susurré y ella se separo para interrogarme con la mirada.─ Todavía sigo casada del Barón Black.

─ Ese no es un problema, realmente. Tanto mi marido como Edward, tienen los contactos suficientes para clausurar un matrimonio.

Asentí.

─ Quizás, pero ya no importa. Jacob esta aquí, ya no importan los sentimientos.

Esme pareció no querer oír mis palabras, por lo que me sonrió con ternura y cambio de tema.

─ Será mejor que vayas a tus aposentos, Isabella. Veré que puedo hacer…

─ ¡No! Edward esta ahí y…

─ Todo saldrá bien.─ Me interrumpió. Mi rostro de verdad debía de decir cuanto me preocupaba, porque su cara cambio.─ Sé que crees que Jacob será capas de herir a Edward, pero tienes que saber que él es un hombre fuerte… No dejará que te aparten de él, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Edward tarda siglos en querer a alguien, pero cuando lo hace se juega todo por esa persona.

─ No, no será así.

Me levante, encabronada conmigo misma y la situación, y salí de la oficina hecha una fiera. Esme me seguía de cerca. Tendría que despistarla.

Empecé a mezclarme entre la gente y mi paso cada vez iba más deprisa, lo más que me permitía el amplio vestido. Corrí, ignorando los gritos de Esme sobre la gente.

Casi me caigo hacía atrás, literalmente, cuando llegue al jardín y no vi nadie. ¿Dónde habían ido? Mire a los alrededores, todo era verde. Empecé a correr sin rumbo, tenía que encontrar a Edward, debía detener esta locura.

Si mis conocimientos sobre Jacob no me fallaban, lo había retado a duelo y Carlisle haría de intermediario. Vivir y matar. A esos se reducía todo entre los hombres.

Ese pensamiento me hizo correr aún con más fuerza, que no sabía que poseía. Mis manos sujetaban mi vestido para no pisarlo, las pinzas del sombrero en mi cabello me tiraban al ser empujadas por el viento.

─ ¡Ella es mía!

Me detuve en seco. Jacob. Estaba cerca.

Dios no permitas que nada malo le suceda a Edward.

En este último tiempo le había rezado a Dios más de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Nunca había sido una mujer creyente, aunque eso no importaba ya que no podía decirlo, pero la necesidad de suplicarle a un ser superior se había vuelto una costumbre.

Retome la carrera. Corrí. Corrí. Corrí. Unas figuras a lo lejos captaron mi atención. Podía distinguir a la perfección a Carlisle, y detrás de él había dos personas preparados a combate.

─ ¡NOOO!.─ chille antes de llegar a Carlisle.

Me ruborice, más de lo que la carrera ya había hecho, cuando los tres hombres fijaron su atención en mí. En la cara de Jacob se formo una engreída sonrisa.

─ No, por favor, no.─ sollocé. Carlisle se acerco a mí y me detuvo.─ No puedes permitirlo, ─ suplique patéticamente ─ no puede dejar que lo maten.

─ Nadie lo matará, Isabella.─ susurro en mi oído.

─ ¡Jacob acabará con él!

Pasé sobre Carlisle y me acerqué a ellos, que habían bajado sus armas.

─ No lo hagan. Por favor, no pueden hacer esto.

─ Bella…─ Mire a Edward con desesperación. Mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista.─ Debes irte.

─ No. No pueden, no lo hagas.

─ Isabella, Isabella. Que conmovedor, de verdad. Pero no permitiré que él viva.

─ Lo sé.─ Edward me fulmino con la mirada. No despeje mis ojos de él, Jacob seguía hablando detrás de mí a campo abierto.

─ Pero siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Giré sobre mis talones ante ese ofrecimiento.

─ Cualquier cosa.

─ ¡NO!, No, Isabella.─ Escuche como Edward se acercaba hasta detenerse detrás de mi.─ Esto es jugar sucio, Black. Mantén a Isabella fuera de esto.

─ ¡No puedes mantenerme fuera de algo que es por mí!

─ Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, Masen, hay que escucharla. Ella tiene un punto, y estoy dispuesto a negociar. Tu vida por la de ella.

─ Claro que no.─ Rugió Edward.

─ ¿Qué…. Qué quieres decir con eso, Jacob?

─ Es sencillo, cariño. Dejaré a tu amor vivo a cambio de que no lo veas nunca más y pases el resto de tu vida como la esposa que deberías ser.

Trague en seco. Oh, no.

Pero no pude pensar más que ello, ya que Edward se lanzó sobre Jacob desde detrás de mí.

─ ¡NOOOOOOO!.─ vocifere cuando Carlisle me tomo por detrás para alejarme de ellos.

Tiré de él para acercarme, chille, lance patadas… Nada. Las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar el suelo haciendo un charco, mis gritos debían oírse por toda América. Ahí, frente a mí y sin poder hacer nada, observaba como Edward y Jacob luchaban hasta sangrar.

no conté el tiempo, pero podía afirmar que la eternidad era más corta. Me asombraba de cómo no había colapsado o perdido la voz a esas alturas.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que Jacob sacaba su arma.

─ ¡NOOOOO! ¡Edward cuidado!

Después de ello solo el ruido de la bala salida de la pistola se escucho por todo el campo. Silencio. Nadie respiraba. Mis ojos cerrados. Mis lágrimas saliendo desde la comisura.

Solté un sollozo, sin poder evitarlo. Había dejado de moverme, no podía hacer nada.

Abrí un ojo y luego ambos. Jacob y Edward estaban quietos, uno arriba del otro, ambos con los ojos abiertos, sin respirar. Contuve el aliento. Un suspiro ahogado salio de los labios de Jacob y temblé cuando Edward cayó a su lado con la camisa blanca llena de sangre.

No, Dios mío, no.

─ ¡Bella, ven!

Me deshice de los brazos de Carlisle antes de que el pudiera reaccionar. Corrí a Edward y me deje caer al suelo a su lado. Deje salir más sollozos.

─ No llores, cariño, no fui yo quien recibió el disparo.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

─ Sólo estoy golpeado…

No lo deje continuar, sin importarme nada me lance a él y los besé. La impresión se apodero de él, pero luego rodeo mi cintura haciendome caer sobre su cuerpo, y tomo mi nuca para profundizar el beso.

No podía creerlo, no cabía en mi cabeza. Estaba vivo. Él estaba vivo. Jacob…

Me separé de la misma forma en la que me acerqué. Miré a Jacob. Estaba tendido, buscando respirar. Carlisle estaba a su lado, pero no podría decir que estaba haciendo. Al parecer Edward sí.

─ No Carlisle, deja que sufra.

Jadeé. Las palabras eran crueles. Carlisle asintió y se aparto. Nos sonrió quedamente.

─ Regresaré a tranquilizar a Esme, estoy seguro que no le has dicho donde te habías ido, jovencita.─ me ruborice. Él volteó y se perdió en el horizonte.

Mi vista volvió a Jacob.

─ Morirá.─ anunció Edward, monocorde. No respondí, no me moví, no respiré.─ Lo siento, pero no iba a perderte… Si no quieres estar conmigo no te detendré. Ahora eres libre.─ Lleve mis ojos a los suyos, todavía sin cambiar mi expresión.─ No quiero que me temas, Bella, pero es… No te detendré.

─ ¿De que hablar?─ Antes de que pudiera responder lo besé rápidamente.─ Será mejor que curemos esas heridas.─ Acaricié su rostro. Edward hizo una mueca, pero no pude descubrir si fue por haberme apartado o por mi caricia.

Me baje de él y me impulse para ponerme de pie. Lo ayude, lo mejor que pude, a Edward. Nos estábamos yendo, era un nuevo comienzo, todo quedaba en el olvido. De cualquier forma Jacob siempre estaría en mi memoria.

Miré por última vez su cuerpo delirante. No solo me quedarían las marcas de sus crímenes sino la imagen de su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, sobre la tierra.

Note que era la hora del crepúsculo, todo le daba un clima lúgubre, pero él no se merecía siquiera que el clima llorará.

─ Se acabo.─ suspire.

─ Así es. No volverá a por ti.─ Edward acarició mi rostro.─ Cásate conmigo, Isabella.─ Me detuve en el camino y lleve mis ojos a él. ─ Cásate conmigo y hazme el hombre más feliz.

─ Sí.─ masculle. Pero Edward me oyó ya que una enorme y reluciente sonrisa decoró su rostro de mármol.

─ Te amo, Isabella Marie… Masen.─ y después de ello me beso con desesperación bajo el atardecer.

Al fin las cosas se acomodaban y mi futuro se aseguraba. Tal como había predicho en un inicio, Edward me salvaría de las sombras y me rescataría de las garras del diablo para siempre.

Una salvación que había emergido de las sombras.

~*~*~*~

La niebla volvía a reclamar su presencia. Alice estaba esperando, como lo había hecho ya meses atrás, que _El Vampiro_ emergiera de las sombras.

A diferencia de la primera vez, Alice Whitlock, no estaba nerviosa. Sabía que las respuestas que _El Vampiro_ le daría serían para brindarle paz a su alma. Jugueteó con su anillo de compromiso mientras esperaba.

─ Un anillo hermoso, mi señora.─ Alice se detuvo, jadeando por la sorpresa.─ Buenas noche.─ ella se inclino en una reverencia al igual que _El Vampiro_.

─ He de suponer que al fin tiene noticias, ¿No es así? Lo supuse cuando recibí mi nota en el cuarto de baño.

_El Vampiro_ reprimió una sonrisa.

─ Siento la tardanza, pero hubo varios obstáculos en el camino.

─ Entiendo. Proceda, por favor.

_El Vampiro_ se tomo su tiempo.

─ Sus sospechas eran correctas, mi señora. El Barón de Black era el causante de todas aquellas desgracias. Su amiga, Isabella Swan, ha estado expuesta a sus abusos. Presencio más de un ritual y fue casi formo parte de uno.─ Alice se altero y dejo escapar el aire contenido de sus labios.─ No se alteré, mi señora. Puedo asegurarle que ella se encuentra bien.

─ ¿Cómo saberlo? No he obtenido noticias por su parte.

─ Le aseguro que la carta le llegará en breve. Por otro lado el cuerpo del Barón de Black ha sido hallado hace unos días. Se estima que se suicido, pero después de todos los cargos de los que se le acuso la policía no se detuvo a descubrir la causa verdadera.

Un alivió, pensó Alice.

─ Entonces, mi señor, debo de darle mi gratitud eterna.─ _El Vampiro_ asintió.─ Y sepa que es bienvenido a mi morada en cualquier momento para que lea su futuro.

Él sonrió, ella vio el reflejo de la luna mostrarle su sonrisa.

─ Supongo que algún día iré, pero por el momento sé mi futuro. Espero que haya quedado satisfecha con los resultados, y que no dude en llamarme si tiene otro caso. Ahora si me lo permite, me retiraré.

─ ¡Esperé!.─ Grito aunque _El Vampiro_ ya había desaparecido en las sombras. Alice se encogió de hombros.─ Gracias por salvar a mi mejor amiga, Sir Masen.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola! Bueno acá les dejo un OneShoot, muy largo (34 hojas de World) de época hecho para el concurso de Maggie y Kathy **'Season Cullen Contest'**

Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen hermosos RR y que cuando haya que votar, lo hagan si creen que vale la pena :D

Sé que en vez de escribir esto, tendría que seguir con **Juego Con Fuego, Let It Be o La Rosa Negra**, pero fue más fuerte que yo… Aún así este OS me tomo casí un mes, así que verán que de tiempo no dispongo pero intentaré no retrasarme más. **¡Lo siento mucho!**

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y vótenme cuando sea el momento en el concurso :)

**Espero un hermoso RR. Recuerden que es la paga para cualquier escritor y sin ella no podemos pagarle al señor Imaginación.**

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos por ahí.

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

37


End file.
